After That
by Hawk Clowd
Summary: A fic made up entirely of dialogue. Shuichi desperately wants to talk with Yuki and will even temporarily deprive the blond of sex to do it.


**Title:** After That

**Author: **Hawk Clowd

**Disclaimer: **Maki Murakami would be a god if she weren't already a human; she owns Gravitation. If somehow the rights were transferred over to me, however, I do believe I would have a thousand-some fans wondering why the plot had gone on vacation.

**Blood Type:** dark honey.

**Warnings:**  This whole thing is made up of dialogue, simply because dialogue stories are often the only things that can break my writer's block.  There are also hints of shonen, but they may be hard to pick up on, since you can only gather it from what they're talking about.

**Archived:** The usual places. I do not do free archiving, however, and will be seriously pissed off if I find that someone has been hosting my fic without asking first. Yes, this has happened, and no, I didn't like it then, either.

**Author's Notes:** Whenever I hit writer's block, dialogue stories seem to take it away.  I wrote this during class one February morning and I do believe the professor hates me now.  Not because I was writing in class, of course, since I do that all the time, but because the two people who sit next to me kept looking over my shoulder and whispering "she's writing smut again!" and giggling.  Of course, I had to correct them because, in fact, I was not writing smut.  For a change.  And now you know!  I'm calling the story "After That" because Shuichi is being a pill and whining about what's going to happen 'after that'.  Stupid, isn't it?

---

"Hey...  Yuki?"

"Nnngh."

"Yuki..."

"Nmmm."

"_Yu_ki."

"Naagh."

"Yuki, will you stop that?  I wanna talk to you for just one second--can't you ease up and pay attention to me for just a second?"

"What, you aren't enjoying this?  Well, you sure--"

"Naaa!"

"--act like you're enjoying it."

"I _do_ like it, Yuki, but I just want to take a few minutes to talk to you!  So just--nnngh!--stop doing that for one minute and talk to me for a minute!"

"Fine, but this had better stay short.  I don't appreciate being distracted from my work."

"I know, I know!  Naa, do you think we'll be together forever, Yuki?"

"..."

"Yu..."

"Shut up; I'm thinking.  What sort of question is that?"

"Well, Ukai Noriko and her husband just celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary the other day and so Sakuma-san threw her a party this morning and it got me to thinking about how long ten years really is.  Then I realized that you and I had been together for close to two years, on and off, and started to wonder how much longer it was going to last.  And I remembered all the fights we've had and I asked Ukai-san how many fights she and her husband have had and she said that--"

"Stop.  You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Naa?"

"Everybody fights, dummy.  Some do so more than others, granted, but they all fight nonetheless.  So that doesn't really count as factor in your little equation."

"But you yell at me almost every day and we fight all the time and--"

"Do we?  I don't think we're fighting right now."

"But--Naa, Yuki, you said you'd stop doing that so we could talk!"

"And you said that we would keep this little exchange short.  Who's the bigger liar?"

"Yuki, we've got to--OW!  That _hurt_, Yuki!"

"Wimp.  Can't you even take a little bit of pain for the sake of the moment?"

"Jerk."

"...You did _not_ just pull out some of my hair."

"Just a little.  See?"

"..."

"Anyway, it's your own fault.  You shouldn't bite people like that when you're supposed to be talking to them and you should always at least give them a little bit of warning before you go ahead and take a bite out of them!  That really hurt!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry.  What were we talking about?"

"Fighting.  And you never answered my question from before--do you think we'll be together for forever and ever?"

"Mmm...  Well, forever is a very long time."

"Ten years, then?  Like Ukai-san?"

"That's also a long time, Shuichi.  But I suppose I really don't see why we wouldn't last that long.  I've managed to put up with you for two years already, after all.  What could eight more hurt?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were humoring me just so you could go back to doing...  Actually, what exactly _were_ you doing?"

"It's a secret."

"Whatever.  So are you just saying what you know what I want to hear so I'll shut up and let you get back to 'work', or did you really mean that, Yuki?"

"What do you think?"

"That's not a good answer and you know it.  Come on, just tell me whether or not you really meant it--and don't lie, because I'll know if you're lying to me."

"Fine, have it your way.  I meant it.  Are you happy now?"

"Well, happier, I guess.  But do you think we'll last ten years?  Just because we've managed to stay together for two with only a few short breaks in between doesn't mean that it's gonna last at all, you know?  What if something happens and you decide you don't want me around anymore or--"

"Who said I wanted you around in the first place?"

"--or if you find someone you like better or if you get really super pissed off at me and then kick me out or run away again or something stupid like that or what if you got a better offer or something really terrible happened--knock on wood--and I got super sick and you had to take care of me and all of that and then you got so fed up with me being useless that you went out for groceries one day and never came back home and then left me to die!  Or what if we both stopped being all famous and stuff and we lost all our money and we had to sell socks on the street in order to pay our bills and we had to give up all our stuff and live on the street and--"

"Shut up."

"But..."

"As I said before, if I can put up with you for two years, I think I can put up with for another eight.  And all that other stuff doesn't matter.  If you got sick, you'd bitch and complain until I agreed to stick around and take care of you, which really isn't all that different from what you normally do anyway."

"And if we ran out of money?  What then, Yuki?"

"You answered that question yourself, you idiot.  We'll sell all of our things and live in a box.  So yes, I think we can survive another eight years."

"And after that?"

"..."

"Yuki?"

"Quiet.  Use your head for a change.  If I actually do let you stick around for a full ten years, why would I kick you out after that?"

"Yu...  Yu...  Yu..."

"God, don't turn those weepy puppy dog eyes on me!  You know I hate that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy!  I never thought I'd hear you say something so nice and kind and wonderful to me--especially while you were all impatient and wanting sex!"

"Don't imply that I'm unpleasant...  But did it occur to you to think that I'm being somewhat more social towards you _because_ I'm impatient and wanting sex?"

"You bet it did, but I know better!  You must be on a buzz or something.  But anyway, you'd stick with me no matter what, right?"

"Why are you asking me all of this _now_?"

"Because I have a question I want to ask you."

"Another one?  How many questions do you have, exactly?"

"This is the last one, I swear!  Just this one!"

"All right, fine.  What is it?"

"Yuki, would you marry me?"

"WHAT???"

"That came out wrong, I'm sorry!  That's not quite what I meant, but I couldn't think of the right word!  I know you hate the whole concept of marriage and that's not what I meant to say at all and I'm sorry!"

"Then what did you mean, exactly?"

"Naa, don't glare at me like that, Yuki!  It makes me nervous!  But I didn't mean marriage at all!  I just...  Well, I sort of would like it if you, you know, promised yourself to me and vice versa and all that stuff that says we'll be together forever!  What's the word for that again?"

"Commit.  Are you asking me to commit myself to you and to our relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess I am.  So will you?"

"It's strange, but for some reason I thought I already had.  I suppose it's fine.  What more do you want from me, exactly?"

"I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"_You_ know.  Just once, Yuki, please?  I'll never ask for it again, I swear."

"Fine, fine, if it'll make you shut up.  I love you, Shuichi."

"Naaa, Yuki, I love you, too!  You have no idea how much that means to hear that coming from you!  It's so cool and it makes my heart want to burst right out of chest and leap onto a platter so I can cover it in gold or silver or something and then give it to you so you can have it forever and ever and ever, not that you don't have it already, but something tangible like that would be sort of--"

"Less talk.  More sex."

"Okey dokey."

**---owari---**


End file.
